JONAS 2: Protection
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Caitlin Adams and Nate Gray have a new mission...to protect Sharpay at East High. Sequeal to J.O.N.A.S HSM Crossover COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

**YES! I decided to do a sequel from J.O.N.A.S! Here's Chappie one! (BTW Remember I play Caitlin Adams lol)**

"Come on Caitlin! WHOOO HOOO!" Nate yelled to his girlfriend Caitlin Adams.

The couple were in the J.O.N.A.S HQ. They are both J.O.N.A.S agents. It's hard to belevie a couple months ago they hated eachother but now are a couple and partners for every mission. Caitlin exited the combat room and put down her dirty blonde hair. She kissed Nate.

"You did great honey." Nate smiled at his girlfriend.

"Thanks, you did great disarming the bomb." Caitlin smiled back.

The two sat in the agent lounge and had some coffee when suddenly the intercom came on.

"Agent C and Agent N please report to the office please thank you." The intercom beeped off.

The agents entered the office and sat down in there usual seats.

"Agent C, N I have a new assignment for you." The boss smiled. "Sharpay Evans is in-"SHARPAY EVANS!?' Caitlin interrupted.

Nate and the boss looked at her with her puzzled look. Caitlin blushed.

"Sharpay is my idol!" She smiled looking up.

The boss put on a serious look, 'OK……anyway, Sharpay's father owns a huge company and one person is trying to get rid of it so-"He's going for the daughter." Nate thought out loud.

The boss pointed at him, "Exactly. So you two need to protect her at any cost. You will attend East High school, you have all her classes. Any questions?" He asked handing them each a piece of paper.

The two shook there heads. The boss smiled, "Good luck."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Sorry it's short!**

The agents drove to the airport. The transportation at the HQ has been down since last week so they had to commercial fly.

As they waited at there gate, Nate was looking up stuff about Sharpay Evans on his laptop.

"You know I can tell you everything." Caitlin smiled at him.

Nate smiled, "OK," He closed his laptop, "Spill."

She sat upright, "Dave Evans works at Hybrid Oil which makes thousands each week. His wife, Dana, died in a car crash two years ago. He has to kids, Sharpay Evans and Ryan Evans. Ryan died in a shooting. Sharpay enjoys anything that has to do with performing, she has a boyfriend named Troy Bolton who is captain of the b-ball team."

Nate stared in awe while Caitlin giggled at his expression.

"Sections A to G can board."

Caitlin stood up, "That's us."

They boarded holding hands not knowing if they would see L.A again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again, sorry it was so short!**

**R&R plz**


	3. Chapter Three

**Here's Chappie 3! I just got back from the JB 3D concert.....it was AMAZING!**

_Caitlin POV_

We walked to the front of the high school. Everyone was moving from one grou0p to the next to say hi to friends. Nate and I smiled. We fitted in perfectly; the boss had some EHS shirts. I wore skinny jeans with a red and white shirt that had a wildcat on it. Nate had on jeans and a plain white Tee with the letters EHS on it.

"Look for Sharpay." Nate said looking around.

"We need to mingle follow me." I smiled as I grabbed his hand.

We walked from group to group talking about our made up stories then we finally saw Sharpay. Her blonde hair was straightened and she wore a skirt with pink pumps and her shirt said 'Don't hate me because I'm **BEAUTIFUL!**' I tapped Nate on the shoulder.

"Found her." I pointed.

Nate followed the point to Sharpay, "Whoa." He smiled.

I nudged him.

"I mean whoa how…..um……."

I playfully rolled my eyes as I walked towards Sharpay. She was talking to her girl with black long hair. I smiled.

"Hi I'm Caitlin Adams and I just transferred." I smiled at the two girls.

Sharpay smiled as she held out a hand, "I'm Sharpay Evans, this is Gabriella Montez."

I shook the hand, "Nice to meet you, you too Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled as we let go of hands. "So what school were you at before you came here?"

I bit my lip, "West high…..."

"UGH! They are our worst enemy!" Sharpay pretended to be in agony.

I laughed as I sat on a planter the two girls did the same.

"So why did you change schools?" Sharpay asked.

"Well….." I started to think of an answer then I saw Nate, "My boyfriend goes here and we wanted to be together."

Gabriella put her hand to her heart as Sharpay smiled with her head tilted to the side.

"That's so romantic!" They said together as they laughed.

Nate walked over to us. "Hey-"Hey boo!" I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"You go here and I transferred so I can be with you." I whispered as I hugged him.

"Got'cha." He whispered back as we released.

Nate smiled at Sharpay and Gabriella who smiled back at him. There was a silence that I wouldn't say was awkward just…..weird. Gabriella sat up.

"So Caitlin saids you go here but I never seen you before." She questioned.

"Yeah!" Sharpay said.

Nate looked down then up. "I just started last Friday."

The two girls nodded.

"Can I see your schedules?" Sharpay asked.

We handed her the schedules as she placed them down on the planters. She did the same with hers and so did Gabriella. They examined them with confused looks, especially Sharpay.

"You both have the exact same classes as me." She said as she handed the schedules back.

Nate and I looked at each other then I smiled, "Hmm how odd oh well."

The girls shrugged.

Sharpay got off of the planter and so did Gabriella.

"Since we have the same lunch period you can sit with me and Troy." Sharpay said.

Nate and I nodded, "Cool." I smiled.

"Well I got to go nice meeting you." Sharpay said as she grabbed her back pack.

"Me too bye guys." Gabriella said.

"Bye!" I smiled.

The girls walked away leaving Nate and I.

"They seemed nice." He smiled.  
"Yeah," I said as we started to walk in.

But then again, no mission has ever been a breeze.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I was working on 'The Grey Sister'. **

**BTW; To answer I question I got J.O.N.A.S stands for Junior Opertaive Network A? Spies **

_Caitlin POV_

I waited for Nate by the water fountain. We were going to walk to lunch together. I smiled when I saw his perfect features walking towards me.

"Hey!" He kissed my cheek.

"Hey ready to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

We walked to the cafeteria holding hands. We went into the line and grabbed some food.

"There they are." Nate said pointing to a waving Sharpay.

We walked over to the table and sat down.

"Troy this is Nate and Caitlin." Sharpay smiled.

I froze. Troy was beautiful. His eyes were two blues of blue and his hair was the perfect shade of brown.

"N-nice to meet you." I stuttered.

He smiled, "You too."

We looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm NATE!" Nate yelled.

"Oh yeah…nice to meet you man." Troy said.

Nate sighed. So did Sharpay. Suddenly my spy watch beeped which meant there was a weapon near by.

"Nate we need to go." I said pointing to the watch.

"Yeah…got to go."

We got up and ran to the hall.

"You like him." Nate sighed as he climbed the lockers so he can laser the vent open.

"No I don't!" I yelled.

We started to crawl through the vents.

"If you like him I-." I cut him off with a kiss that defined make out.

When we released Nate smiled, "You're the one I love." I said with a smile.

I listened as my watch started to beep rapidly. We followed the direction to the shaft right above the table Sharpay sat at. It was a bomb.

Nate crawled more towards it. "5 minutes, pillars." I handed them to him.

He began to disarm it.

_With Troypay_

_Troy POV_

I started to think about the Caitlin girl. She defined beautiful with her blondish brownish hair and brown. I heard Sharpay sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You love her…." She whispered.

I grabbed her hands, "I love you." I kissed her cheek.

She smiled, "I love you too."

_With Naitlin…?_

_Caitlin POV_

I didn't love Troy…did I? My thoughts were interrupted by the bomb shutting off.

"Nice." I smiled.

"Thank you, c'mon we have only two minutes." He said as he started to crawl.

I crawl fast behind him, "Till what?"

"Class." He smiled.

I pulled him back and kissed his lips. It lasted for 2 minutes when we realesed I whispered in his ear, "Nerd."

We both laughed as he chased me through the vent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AWWW Naitlin FLUFF!**

**R&R plz**


	5. Chapter Five

**READ Sorry it's short!**

"Did you destroy her?" She asked.

"Nope."

"UGH! The boss won't like this."

"I'm sorry Miss Montana."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Better be. Your telling him."

She got up out of her chair and went to her computer.

"Do you know who disarmed the bomb?" Lilly asked.

She typed in Nate and Caitlin's name and there pictures popped up. She rolled her eyes.

"I have a clue."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Once again, sorry it was so short!**

**R&R plz**


	6. Chapter Six

**To stop confusion:**

**The boss of Mr. Evans rival company decided to have Hannah do his dirty work which is to get Sharpay.....well......DEAD!**

_NO POV_

Caitlin sat in class with Nate right next to her. Sharpay was in front of them. This had to be there least favorite part of the mission, learning! Sharpay raised her hand.

"May I be excused to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Of course." Mrs. Wallow smiled.

Caitlin hit a sleeping Nate.

"She's going to the bathroom." She whispered.

"Go." He whispered back.

Caitlin raised her hand.

"May I be excused to the bathroom?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I can only let one student at a time." Mrs. Wallow smiled.

Caitlin and Nate's eyes widened. "But it's an emergency!"

"I'm sorry Miss Adams it-'SHE'S HAVING HER PERIOD!" Nate interrupted.

"NATE!" Caitlin yelled.

All the boys busted out laughing. The girls all looked at Caitlin.

"Go. Now EVERYONE CALM DOWN." Mrs. Wallow snapped.

Caitlin got up and ran to the restroom. She smiled when she saw Sharpay in one piece applying makeup.

"Hey Caitlin." Sharpay smiled.

"Hi."

Caitlin turned on her watch and started scanning the room. It started to beep fast when Caitlin put it by the blush. Sharpay reached to grab her blush.

"NO!" Caitlin kicked it out of Sharpay's hand.

"Huh?" Sharpay asked.

Caitlin caught the blush and flushed it down the toilet. She caught her breathe but then gasped when she turned to see Sharpay right behind her.

"What was that ABOUT??" Sharpay screamed.

"Uh….it wasn't your color…..?" Caitlin tried.

Sharpay crossed her arms around her chest. Caitlin bit her lip then smiled.

"Haven't you heard about the blush recall?" She asked.

"Blush recall?" Sharpay asked in a questioning tone.

"Ya some chemical is dangerous to the skin…..?" Caitlin asked her self but smiled at Sharpay.

Sharpay touched her face with a scared look in her face. Caitlin looked at her watch, "We better head back."

The two walked back into class and sat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class Nate caught up to Caitlin.

"Did anything happen?" He asked.

Caitlin slapped him,.

"OUCH!" Nate yelled.

"PERIOD?!" She started to walk.

Nate hurried up to walk next to her.

"Sorry about that honey." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled, "Your forgiven."

They started to walk towards Sharpay and Troy. The two were smiling and laughing.

"Hey guys." Caitlin smiled.

"Hey." Troy smiled at Caitlin but then looked at Nate, "Hey man."

Nate nodded to him.

Suddenly Mrs. Darbus came up to them.

"Nate can you help me with these boxes?" She asked.

"I'll help too." Sharpay smiled.

The three walked away leaving Troy an Caitlin alone. They both stared at each other and smiled. _C'mon this is getting awkward….._Caitlin thought to herself.

"So….uh……" Caitlin trailed off.

Troy grabbed her and started making out with her on the spot. Caitlin first tried to fight him off but then her eyes closed. Everyone stared.

"TROY?" Sharpay yelled.

Nate dropped a box, "CAITLIN?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHOA!**

**R&R plz**


	7. Chapter Seven

**What happened after Troy and Caitlin's kiss? Find out now!**

Troy let go of Caitlin as Nate and Sharpay stared.

"Nate it's not what it-"No…." Nate mumbled.

"Nate I-"NO!" Troy tried to explain but Nate ran off.

"NATE!" Caitlin chased after him.

Troy stared at Caitlin running away but looked at Sharpay who was crying.

"How could you?" She asked.

"Sharpay I don't know what came over me I-"YOU JERK!" Sharpay interrupted him and started hitting him with her math book.

Everyone stared. Gabriella grabbed Sharpay and pulled her away from the newly bruised Troy. Gabriella started to pull Sharpay towards the opposite direction.

"I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON!" Sharpay yelled as Gabriella dragged her away.

Troy looked down but then up when he heard people whispering stuff like,

"What a player," or "Jerk." Troy sighed as he walked away.

Gabriella put Sharpay down on a bench who was crying.

"Sharpay calm down." Gabriella took out a tissue.

Sharpay took it and started wiping away the tears and mascara which was running. She then looked up with anger.

"That Adams girl is going down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Naitlin _

_NO POV_

Caitlin caught up to Nate at the rooftop garden.

"Nate if you just listened-"I though you said you loved me!" Nate yelled to her.

"Nate LISTE-"NO! YOU ARE A LIAR CAITLIN ADAMS!"

That got Caitlin on the edge, "NATE YOU ARE A TERRIBLE LISTENER! IFYOU JUST LISTENED…..AHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO BE A GIRLFRIEND OF A-A UGH!" Caitlin yelled.

"FINE THEN LEAVE!" Nate yelled in her face.

"Happy too…" Caitlin said as she started to cry.

She ran through the halls of the school she couldn't stop the tears from flowing when she heard people call her 'Slut'. She was close to the door when she was grabbed and pulled into a closet. Caitlin wasted no time by kicking and punchung the person.

"OW! IT'S ME!" A voice yelled.

Caitlin flipped a light switch to see Troy holding his arm.

"Troy what do you want?" Caitlin asked coldly as she wiped some tears.

"To apologize." Troy said.

Caitlin thought of Nate, "It's a little to late for that."

Troy walked toward Caitlin and held her hands.

"I know. But the reason I kissed you is because I love you like…..i don't know."

Caitlin smiled, "Oh Troy……but it's wrong people are already calling me a slut. If we go out-"I'll beat up anyone that messes with you." Troy interrupted.

Caitlin bit her lip but smiled, "Ok."

She ran to hug him. For a few minutes Caitlin forgot the real reason why she was there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whoa....**

**R&R plz**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Here's Chappie 8!!!!!**

The next day Nate walked into the school alone. His hands were in his pockets as everyone noticed him he heard people whispering, 'Poor guy'. Nate walked to his locker and opened it. At the same time Sharpay was sneaking behind a corner when she saw Nate at his locker. She began to walk to him.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi." Nate didn't look at her.

"What a mess huh?" Sharpay asked leaning against the lockers.

Nate looked up when he heard that, "Seriously." He sighed.

"Nate we are going through the same thing…maybe we should hang together." Sharpay smiled.

Nate started to think about the idea, _Maybe it would make Caitlin jealous…..oh! And it would be easy to keep and an eye on Sharpay. _

"Sure."

Sharpay smiled, "Cool so I'll see you in class?"

"Yeah."

"Bye." Sharpay walked away.

Nate smiled as he watched her walk. Sharpay smiled when she thought of her plan. _Troy is going to be so jealous! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Taitlin _

Troy and Caitlin waited in the front of the school. They were holding hands as they watched students looking at them.

"Ready?" Troy asked.

_No. _She felt like saying, "Yes." She sighed instead.

They opened the doors and held hands as they walked through the halls. Everyone stared at them and began to whisper, some were even giggling as they whispered. Caitlin looked up at Troy who looked down at her. He rubbed her cheek.

"It's going to be ok." He smiled.

They walked to Caitlin's locker to see Nate by his own, sadly they were right next to each other.

Caitlin opened her locker and grabbed some books. She lost balance and they fell to the ground along with her.

"Ow!" Caitlin screeched.

"Are you o-"Here." Troy picked up Caitlin's book then picked up Caitlin. He interrupted Nate who was now walking away.

"Thanks." Caitlin smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back.

They walked off to 1st period not knowing what trouble was ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What Trouble?**

**R&R plz**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Here's Chapter nine!**

Caitlin, Nate, Sharpay, and Troy didn't look at each other. Sharpay passed a note to Nate Caitlin felt woozy when she did. Nate laughed and passed a new piece of paper to Sharpay.

"Now for the n-"BOOOM!" The class started to scream.

Caitlin and Nate got out of there seats and ran for the door but were stopped by the teacher.

"We need to stay together!" She said.

"But-."

The door was busted down to reveal Hannah.

"Hannah!" Nate and Caitlin yelled.

"Aw long time no see." Hannah smiled at them.

Caitlin charged to Hannah. She jumped in the air and put a leg out so she could kick her. Hannah grabbed Caitlin's ankle and threw her to the white board.

"CAITLIN!" Troy and Nate yelled.

Hannah watched as the two ran to Caitlin. She got out a picture of Sharpay then looked at Sharpay. She smiled and grabbed her.

"HEY!" Sharpay yelled.

Hannah put some chloroform up to Sharpay's face and she passed out in Hannah's arms.

Troy noticed and ran to Hannah.

"Let her go!" He yelled at Hannah.

Hannah took out a gun and shot it at Troy's leg. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Helicopter now." Hannah said into her watch.

A helicopter appeared in the window and Hannah smashed the glass. She went in.

"Caitlin speak to me." Nate shook Caitlin.

She woke up. Ow…" She rubbed her arm.

Nate helped her up. She looked at the destroyed classroom and saw Troy on the floor holding his bleeding leg.

"Nate call 911." She said.

Nate got out his phone and dialed. Caitlin bent down to Troy's level.

"She….got away with Sharpay." Troy said to Caitlin.

Caitlin took off her blue jacked and wrapped it around Troy's bleeding spot.

"I know we'll get her back." She assured him.

The paramedics put a number of students in stretchers and just helped Troy get up.

They all walked outside to see News casters and ambulances. Caitlin sighed when Nate came up behind her.

"When should we leave?" He asked.

Caitlin looked at all the people then saw Sharpay's parents crying. She looked over at Troy who was sitting on the ledge of a ambulance truck getting his leg checked out and getting ready to leave for the hospital. He wiped a tear.

"Now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOHH! BATTLE TIME!**

**R&R plz**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Here' Chapter 10.**

Nate and Caitlin were in the J.O.N.A.S helicopter on the way to Hannah's HQ. To get into the HQ easy they painted the copter pink and Caitlin and Nate put on the Henchmen's HM suits. It was silence the whole way there. When they reached the HQ they landed on the helicopter pad. Caitlin put on the pink goggles, so did Nate. They exited the copter and walked through the halls of the pink HQ. Nate was using a gadget to lead him to the prison room.

"Any luck?" Caitlin asked him.

"Almost there." Nate mumbled.

Caitlin sighed. They reached the door and opened to see a million prisoners in there. They looked through the cells.

"Found her!" Nate said to Caitlin.

Caitlin ran to cell 9 to see Sharpay in it. She sat on her 'bed'.

"Please don't kill me!" Sharpay yelled.

"Relax," Caitlin removed her goggles, "It's me Caitlin Adams."

Sharpay's scared face turned to rage, "I'm going to kill you!"

Caitlin was confused but then remembered the Troy thing. Sharpay tried to reach Caitlin through the bars. Nate removed his goggles.

"Sharpay breathe!" He said to her.

"Seriously! We are here to save you." Caitlin said to Sharpay.

Sharpay took a deep breathe as Caitlin used laser lipstick and destroyed the lock. When Sharpay stepped out of the cell an alarm sounded.

"GO, GO!" Nate yelled.

The three ran out of the prison room to be welcomed by guards coming from both sides. Caitlin ran to one set of guards and started kicking and punching. They all passed out.

"This way!" Caitlin yelled to the two.

They followed Caitlin down the hall. They reached the elevator. Sharpay began to press the button. Nate rolled his eyes took out his own laser pointer. He melted the space between the doors and Caitlin kicked them opened only to see an empty shaft.

"Crap." Nate mumbled.

Caitlin looked down the long shaft to see the elevator coming up. She looked behind her to see the guards coming. She turned to Sharpay and Nate.

"We have to jump on top of the elevator." She said to them.

"WHAT!?" Sharpay yelled.

"It's the only way." Nate said to Sharpay.

Sharpay looked down to see the elevator coming up.

"I am NOT jumping on top of it." She confirmed.

Caitlin shrugged, "Fine. Have fun with the guards."

Sharpay turned to see the guards coming, "Peace suckers!" She said to them as she jumped. She landed on top of the elevator.

Nate rolled his eyes. Caitlin turned to him.

"Hey your going out with her." She reminded him.

"I wish I was going out with you." Nate mumbled under his breathe.

"Huh?" Caitlin asked.

"Nothing, c'mon."

The two jumped onto the elevator and rode it up. When the elevator was coming close to the top/last floor they got ready to jump up. Caitlin got out her grabbling hook and swung it to the ledge of the next floor. She tugged to make sure it would stay.

"OK Sharpay, you go first." Caitlin said to her.

Sharpay nodded and started to climb. Nate followed behind her and then Caitlin started going up. They reached the floor, luckily before the elevator did.

"OK now if we can find the door to the roof. We can leave." Nate said to the girls.

They started opening random doors.

"You are never going to find it." They all turned to see Hannah.

Nate pushed Caitlin and then Sharpay behind him. _Why is he protecting me? _Caitlin thought to herself but then focused back into the problem.

"What are you going to do? Fight us?" Nate asked.

"Nope, well at least not alone." Hannah smiled.

Caitlin rose and eyebrow, "Who's going to fight with you? Your scaring henchmen?"

"Nope."

"Miley?" Nate asked.

Hannah laughed, "No."

"Joe Jonas?" Sharpay asked.

Nate and Caitlin turned to her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nope, her." Hannah moved out of the way to reveal……

"GABRIELLA?" The three yelled out.

Gabriella laughed, "Bet you didn't see that coming."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I didn't even see that coming! lolz**

**Confused? Don't worry all will be explained......NEXT CHAPTER!**

**R&R plz**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**OMG! All will be answered!**

The three stood in silence.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay asked again.

"Oh you guys know eachother?" Hannah asked with a smirk on her face.

Nate looked at Caitlin who looked at Sharpay. They all slowly nodded.

"Why? How?" Sharpay asked stepping forward but Caitlin stopped her.

Gabriella came closer to the little group.

"Sharpay, my dad owns Berry Oil and is always second best to Hybrid Oil witch your jerk of a father owns-"SHUT UP!" Sharpay interrupted.

Gabriella just snickered then she continued.

"ANYWAY, when my father said he wanted to get rid of the company he hired Hannah. Of course, being the awesome person I am I asked my dad if I could help, he said go for it,"

Sharpay's mouth dropped, "But why would you want to get rid of me?"

"Then _I_ would be the popular one, _I_ would get Troy back, and _I_ will have everything _you_ have right now!" Gabriella yelled in a fearful tone.

Sharpay stepped back a little more. Caitlin felt bad for Sharpay, she saw Gabriella and her laugh and smile at each other, it must hurt Sharpay to know It was all a lie. Nate stepped forward.

"If you touch a single hair on her hair I wi-"hi ya!" Gabriella kicked Nate in the place boys do not want to be kicked.

He fell to his knees in pain. Caitlin knew it won't be an easy fight. She quickly started kicking Gabriella who blocked and fought back. Caitlin dodged a kick by jumping in the air and doing a back flip in mid air. She landed on her feet and cart wheeled away from a punching Gabriella. At that moment Nate got up and looked at a smiling Hannah.

"Wimp." She snickered.

Nate ran towards her but was just punched in the gut. The punch threw him back onto the ground. He got up again and started fighting like a man! But then, Hannah grabbed him and threw him against the floor. (A/N Hey, I never said he was a tough man lol)

Sharpay felt helpless. She looked at the two fighting, Caitlin was kicking, punching and blocking Gabriella while Nate got himself together and started fighting. She smiled when an idea popped in her head. She ran over to an pipe that was on the ground. She lifted it up and ran behind Hannah who was to busy to even notice anything around her. Sharpay lifted the pipe and hit Hannah in the head causing her to fall. Nate just stared at her, so did Gabriella and Caitlin who stopped fighting. Sharpay shrugged, "Only thing I _could _do."

Caitlin smiled, "Sharpay that was-EEK!"

Gabriella punched Caitlin in the face and licked her to the wall. She then picked Caitlin up by the collar and threw her against the wall. Nate ran to stop Gabriella but suffered the same fate. He fell, his legs landed on Caitlin. Gabriella then faced a cowardly Sharpay.

"Your turn." She whispered.

Sharpay stepped back and put up her fist.

"Here we go." Sharpay whispered to herself.

Gabriella charged after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MWHAHAHAHAHA i'm making u wait. **

**R&R plz**


	12. Chapter Tweleve

**Chappie 12. **

Gabriella charged at Sharpay. Gabriella kicked while Sharpay ducked and crawled through her legs. Sharpay got up and started to run. Gabriella was right on her tale. Sharpay ran into a closet and put boxes in front of the door. Gabriella started kicking and punching it.

"Can't hide in there forever!" Gabriella yelled.

Sharpay looked up to see the vent system. She grabbed an another box and out it right below the vent system. She grabbed a screwdriver from a cart and then climbed on top of the box. Sharpay silently undid the bolts on the little door can then climbed through it. At that moment Gabriella kicked the door in. She heard Sharpay rustling around in the vent system, she looked up. Gabriella smiled and climbed on the same box and started to crawl through the vent. Sharpay heard her and looked behind to see Gabriella crawling at high speed. Sharpay began to do the same. Suddenly, Sharpay but her knee on a weak vent door and she almost fell through. Sharpay grabbed on the edge, she looked below to see the hard titanium floor that would break Sharpay's neck. Gabriella crawled to Sharpay.

"Hm I guess I could push you off." Gabriella snickered.

Sharpay held on tighter when she heard this. Gabriella touched Sharpay's fingers and began to pull them off one by one. One of Sharpay's hands came off the ledge leaving the other one to do all the lifting.

"Gabriella please!" Sharpay said crying a little, "Remember the good times!"

"OH like how you stole Troy from me?" Gabriella asked coldly.

"NO all the other times!"

Gabriella started to have flashbacks:

_Sharpay has just being in a musical with Troy. She walked up to Gabriella. _

"_Hey Gabi." Sharpay smiled weakly._

"_What do you want?" Gabriella asked in a sharp tone. _

_Sharpay sighed, "To apologize, can we be friends?"_

"_Why?" Gabriella asked confused. _

"_Because, it was Troy's choice not mine! I want to be your friend." _

_Gabriella smiled, "Okay"_

_They hugged._

_END_

Gabriella wiped a tear. Sharpay began to slip she let go.

"AH!" She began to fall.

Gabriella grabbed Sharpay's wrist and pulled her up back into the vent. Sharpay opened her closed eyes and stared at Gabriella.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

Gabriella hugged Sharpay tightly. Sharpay hugged back.

"C'mon let's go." Gabriella released.

"Where?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella turned around, "To fool Hannah."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OH =)**

**Srry if it sux. in FL we have something called the FCAT it we take it for 3 dayz so my brain is a bit fried lol. **

**R&R plz**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Last Chapter!**

_Gabriella POV_

"Ready?" I asked Sharpay when we reached the door to the room we were originally fighting in.

"Yep." Sharpay smiled.

I took out my phone and typed in the police's number but I didn't press enter. Sharpay got in my arms and pretended to be passed out. I opened the door to see Hannah standing up and Nate and Caitlin tied together back to back. They gasped when they saw Sharpay. Hannah smiled.

"Very good Gabriella." She smiled.

"Thanks. It wasn't easy." I faked smiled back.

Hannah poked Sharpay I froze a second scared that Sharpay would flinch but she didn't. She stayed in that facial expression and didn't move at all.

"Is she dead?" Hannah asked curious.

"Nope, I checked." I lied.

"Put her over there." Hannah pointed to a spot on the ground by the door to the roof.

I nodded and walked her over.

"When?" Sharpay asked in a very low whispered.

"Soon." I whispered back as I put her down.

I walked back to Hannah who was by a weapon shelf.

"What are you going to use?" I asked.

Hannah ignored me as she smiled. She picked up a hot gun and smiled. She walked over to Sharpay. I quickly pressed enter on my phone.

"EMERGENCY! 33567 WAREHOUSE!" I shut my phone as Hannah tirned around.

"You little traitor!" She yelled pointing the gun at me.

_No POV_

Sharpay jumped up on Hannah causing them both to fall to the ground. Gabriella ran to Nate and Caitlin and began to untie them.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Huh?" Nate asked.

"We'll explain later but now we need you!" Gabriella told the two.

They both stood up. Caitlin ran to Sharpay and Hannah and started fighting along side with Sharpay. Caitlin did a double jump then kicked Hannah in the face causing the blonde evil queen to fall to the ground. Sharpay grabbed a rope and began to tie Hannah's hands and then Caitlin tied Hannah's legs together. They high fived. At that time the cops busted through the door.

"Seize her officer!" Gabriella pointed at Hannah.

The officer grabbed her and took her away. The four exited the building to be welcomed by thousands of people.

_Sharpay POV_

"SHARPAY!" I turned to see my parents.  
"MOM! DAD!" I yelled.

They kissed and hugged me.

"Are you hurt?" My mother asked me.

"Nope I'm fine." I hugged them again.

"SHARPAY!" I saw Troy running towards me.

"Troy!" I got away from my parents grasped and ran to Troy.

I jumped in his arms as he spun me around.

"I'm sorry about kissing Caitlin this experience showed me, you're the one I love!" He said, his warm breathe hitting my face.

"I love you too!"

**He** started kissing me.

_With the Agents _

_No POV_

The two stared at Troy and Sharpay.

"So cute!" Caitlin squealed.

"Yeah. Like you." Nate smiled.

Caitlin smiled back at him, "Nate am sorry about the kiss I-"Shhh." He put his finger to her mouth.

Nate grabbed Caitlin's shoulders and kissed her. She kissed back as she put her arms around his neck, he put his arms around her waist. When they realsed they hugged.

"Mission accomplished." Nate whispered in Caitlin's ear before they kissed again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO ROMANTIC! **

**_THE END_**

**R&R plz**


	14. NOTICE: READ

_Dear Reader(s),_

I hope u all enjoyed Jonas 2: Protection. After I read the last of my reviews, I noticed someone asked me if I was going to make a third one. I wasn't thinking about this until now. Would u want me to make a 3rd Jonas? Would u read/review/alert? In other words:

VOTE!** Yes** for make a 3rd or **No** 2 is a good number to end. 

Thank U,

xoxonickjonas


	15. I DECIDED

Hey guys,

I have decided that I will make a series of J.O.N.A.S books! I'll try 2 start the 3rd one tonight (3-18-09) but don't expect a lot of updates on Sat. that's my b-day party so ya. Be on the look out 4 J.O.N.A.S 3!

- xoxonickjonas


End file.
